The present invention relates to transition metal nitride films.
Transition metal nitrides, for example titanium nitride, are extremely hard, chemically inert, electrically conductive, high melting, and reflective. This unique combination of properties makes them useful in numerous applications including wear-resistant, corrosion-resistant, decorative, electrically conductive, or optically reflective coatings.